I wouldn't call it fate
by Ayanaki
Summary: Shizuo has just broken up with the first love of his life. What happens when he meets someone during his state of depression? And what happens when he starts to develope feelings towards this person? ShizuoxOC YAOI! I know. Summary and title suck BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! please help me out here...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"…What?"

"I'm so sorry, Shizuo… But I can't stay your girlfriend when I constantly fell fear towards you!"

Heiwajima Shizuo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro, the man that was feared by everybody! Yet somehow he had found somebody that wanted to be with him and make him feel like the luckiest man to walk the planet! At least that's what he thought… As he stared at the woman, who now wanted to break-up with him… He felt even lower than dirt as something tugged at his heart, daring to rip it right out of his chest.

"So… That's it then…," Shizuo muttered, staring at the ground.

"I promise I'm doing this because I care!"

"Right…"

Shizuo turned and walked away, leaving his now ex-girlfriend and his heart behind. He just felt that he needed some time to think. Maybe even crawl into a dumpster or wait for a serial killer to come and put him out of his misery. He didn't care.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot about the disclaimer, so here it goes! I do not own Durarara! 'cause if I did, then you'd see a lot more of Shizuo! Not kidding….**

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Tsukino Hisoka* smiled to himself as he watched the small, white snowflakes fall from the sky over Ikebukuro. It made the city look even more beautiful than it already was.

Hisoka let out a sigh of content as he fixed the soft blanket from falling off of his shoulders and gripped his cup of warm tea tighter. Winter days like this, where he could just snuggle into a blanket on the couch with his cup of tea and stare out the window, make him realize just how lazy he can be sometimes. But he didn't care. This was his favorite thing to do when it got too cold for his liking.

Speaking of the cold, - He'd have to go outside sooner or later to get groceries. His refrigerator was almost as bare as the winter trees themselves! Hisoka sighed and quickly finished his cup of tea, tears starting to form in his light pink eyes as he felt his chest burning from the hot liquid.

The sixteen year old boy sprang up from the couch, the blanket falling to the floor, and ran to his room to change. 'Please let there be something warm to wear that's clean!' Hisoka thought to himself. He slipped out of his baggy sweatpants and into a pair of dark blue pants. He then traded his light green t-shirt for a black undershirt and a simple white t-shirt that slipped off his left shoulder a bit. Hisoka put on his favorite tan coat that reached the middle of his thighs, and decided to add a light blue scarf around his neck that he had received for his birthday.

Grabbing his wallet, Hisoka dashed out of his bedroom towards the door, quickly slipping on a pair of black All-Star sneakers. The teenager took one last look around the apartment, then calmly opened the door and walked out, locking the door behind him and stuffing the keys into his coat pocket.

Hisoka walked down the stairs from the third floor of the rather large apartment building down to the lobby. "Ah! Good afternoon, Hisoka-kun! Going somewhere, I suppose," an old lady at the mail-boxes greeted. "Yes, I'm going down to the convenient store on the corner. Is there anything you'd like me to get you, Ayasaki-san?" Hisoka replied. "No, no. I appreciate the offer though!" Ayasaki-san said.

The old lady ruffled Hisoka's ash-colored hair and waved a good-bye as he walked out of the apartment building.

Hisoka cringed at the sudden freezing cold air that almost immediately gave his slightly pale face a deep color shade of red on his nose and the tips of his ears. 'At least I decided to bring my scarf,' he thought, pulling the light blue cloth over his mouth and closer to his nose. As Hisoka walked down to the convenient store, he smiled to himself again as he watched little kids run around in the snow. If he wasn't sixteen, he'd go over and ask to play with them too. Great, now he just felt crept-out towards himself.

The teenager shook his head, escaping from his thoughts as he pulled open the door and walked into the little convenient store. He's been in this store quite a few times before, so he didn't have any trouble finding everything he needed. 'Eggs, onions, bacon, cheese, ice-cream, cereal, rice, seaweed, tuna, chicken, ground-hamburger…' Hisoka mentally checked off his list of groceries. 'What else am I missing…?' … "Ah! Milk!" he muttered and made his way to the glass doors in the back of the store. 'Now that I think about it… This place is more of a grocery store than a convenient store…' he thought, and grabbed two gallons of milk.

Then, something shiny caught the teenager's and he pulled a can out of the large refrigerator with a glass door and pulled out a can to look at it. It was a white can with a cow on it as it ate grass. 'Oh… This is that "Milk in a Can" stuff Ayasaki-san told me about a couple of days ago… I guess I'll try it,' Hisoka thought, pulling out another can of the milk.

He walked over to the counter, paying for his things and sighing with relief as he was able to go home. As Hisoka walked, the snow falling on and around him, he decided to cut through an alleyway to reach the street his apartment building was on. But as soon as he walked halfway, a blonde man in a bartender's suit with cigarette butts surrounding him caught his eye.

Hisoka walked up closer to the man, and noticed that he was sitting there with his head on his arms, the man's knees brought up to his chest.

The only thoughts that came to mind was that this man looked torn apart; even though Hisoka couldn't see the blonde's face. As soon as the boy got close to the man in the bartender suit, he tapped his shoulder lightly. "E-Excuse me?" Hisoka muttered hesitantly.

He could see the man tense up, but lifted his head up slowly to show the teenager pain-filled, deep, chocolate brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Durarara! and I never EVER will. Sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shizuo still felt torn apart after a week had passed since the break-up. He couldn't take it anymore! The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro was becoming more and more depressed with each passing day. So depressed that even listening to his employer, Tom, and wasn't talking to Celty at all, the one person that didn't irritate him. He didn't even lose his temper when that flea showed up!

So Tom let Shizuo leave work early to clear his head, give him time to become himself again. Yet, that had all been four days ago, and Shizuo hadn't become himself again. Right now, the blonde man in a bartender suit was sitting in an alleyway, his knees pulled up to his chest, head in his arms and a lit cigarette held in between two of his fingers. The only time had gotten up and left the alley was when he finished a pack of cigarettes and went to go buy another at the convenient store around the corner.

It was snowing too, but that didn't bother him. To Shizuo, it felt nice somehow to add the coldness to his broken heart. It didn't matter to him if he got pneumonia or any other sickness from sitting out in the-

"E-Excuse me?"

What was that? Did someone actually talk to him or was his strong depression driving him insane? 'I guess… there's only one way to find out…,' Shizuo thought to himself, and lifted his head, unaware of the painful look etched on his face.

Apparently he wasn't driven into an insane abyss- because there he was, staring into the concerned face of a sixteen year old boy with shaggy, ash-colored hair and light pink eyes. Okay, now he was confused. Shizuo knew that ever since the break-up, he hasn't been able to cooperate in the right way. Like his anger, all of his senses had shut down except for his sight. So how was it that he was able to hear this kid instead of his two closest friends?

"A-Are you aright?" the teenager suddenly asked, snapping the ex-bartender out of his thoughts.

"Yeah… I'm fine…?" Shizuo muttered, staring at the person in front of him. Why was this kid talking to him? Nobody ever talked to him! He was the God of Destruction, the very definition of "violence!" It just didn't make any sense… Most people were afraid of him… Except for this random teenage boy…

"D-Do you mind if I join you? You don't have to say yes! You just… look so lonely sitting in the alley by yourself…," the light colored raven said, muttering the last part.

And now he wanted to sit with him! The world was coming to an end, Shizuo was sure of it. He just stared at the boy, dumbfounded, until he was able to find his voice again.

"Actually, I was just about to leave…," the blonde man replied, standing up.

"Oh… I-I see… In that case, here. You can have this… I-If you want!" the younger male said, holding out a white can with a cow on it.

Shizuo blinked and hesitantly took the can. "You need to calm down, kid…," he muttered, glancing down at him.

Great… Now he felt like he said something wrong. The sixteen year old boy was blushing with embarrassment as he stared at the ground. And then all of a sudden, "What's your name, kid?"

Shizuo surprised himself as the question slipped out of his mouth. 'Where did that come from?! He probably won't answer after sounding like a jerk,' the older man told himself and looked down at the ground as well.

"Tsukino Hisoka… B-But you can call me Hisoka… If you'd like…," came a soft murmur.

The ex-bartender looked up quickly and saw that the boy was blushing madly. 'Why his he blushing so much?' Shizuo thought.

"Sounds like a girl's name."

"It's a boy's name too!"

The sudden outburst made Shizuo laugh for the first time in awhile. It was if he suddenly remembered how to…

"You didn't tell me your name…"

"Huh?"

"W-What's your name?"

"Oh… Heiwajima Shizuo."

Hisoka blinked at the older man but then made the cutest smile Shizuo had never thought was possible for a teenager. Let alone a male teenager! 'Wait… Did I just…,' Shizuo was confused at his own thoughts.

"I… should get going now…"

"Ah- Hang on a second!"

Before Shizuo could even take a step, Hisoka stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped a light blue scarf around the blonde's neck. It felt warm from it being around the boy's neck.

"Y-You'll get a cold if you don't at least wear _something_ warm…"

Shizuo glanced at the scarf then at the boy. He smiled slightly and ruffled the smaller male's hair. "Thanks… Hisoka," he said, causing the pink-eyed boy to blush.

They walked out of the alleyway together and parted ways with Shizuo saying, See ya. But something clouded his mind as he walked away…

He really hoped to see that kid again. And he didn't know why.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm so excited! This is the second chapter of my first Fanfic! I feel like crying… That's how excited I am. And in this chapter, when I was writing it I realized that this is where all that "fate" stuff comes in. Thanks to everybody (anybody) taking time out of your lives to read my attempt of a story. You guy's motivate me to continue writing this!**

**Oh yeah! Recently I had writer's block but I'm all good now! Third chapter should be posted in a while! Thanks again!**

**(\ (\**

**( w)**

**O_(")(")**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old… Still don't own Durarara! and I NEVER WILL! Well… I'm still waiting for the one day where Ryohgo Narita let's me be the owner of Durarara! but we all know that's not gonna happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A couple of weeks passed and it finally stopped snowing in Ikebukuro. The ground and buildings were only left with a blanket of snow over the city.

Hisoka walked through the halls of Raira Academy, just like all the other students were doing. School had ended just a few minutes ago, and everybody wanted to get out of here to enjoy their weekend. The teenage boy with ash-colored hair and light oink eyes sighed as he walked out of the locker room and out of the school. It had been a while since he had spent time with any of his friends, and he was starting to feel lonely… He hated being alone. Period.

"Yo! Hisoka!" a voice called out to him. Said boy turned around and stopped in his tracks as he turned to look for the owner of the voice that had called out to. The person that called out to him was a seventeen year old boy, just a little taller than Hisoka, had really dark beige-colored hair, and a pair of forest green orbs attached to his skull that stared at him with a mischievous look. Of course he wore the Raira Academy school uniform, just like every other student had to, but he also wore a balck and white plaid scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You got anything planned today?" the older boy asked.

"Actually, yeah, I-" Hisoka began but was cut off.

"GOOD! Then why don't you and I head on over to the arcade? Or if you want we can go to the manga store. You've been dying for that new volume of Black Butler, haven't you? Of course you have! What kind of idiot would ask a question like that? Oh wait. I can think of a couple people! Let's see…"

"BAKA-SAN!" the younger boy yelled, trying to catch the older male's attention before he could ramble on.

"Why Hika-chan! You know that my name isn't 'Baka-san,' it's Fujiyoko Shida! Everyone knows that, silly! So why is it that you insist on calling me 'Baka-san?'" said boy mumbled.

"Because you can be such a delinquent sometimes…," Hisoka said as he and his older friend walked past the front gates, leaving the school grounds.

"Well might I tell you that I happen to take this delinquent stuff very seriously!" Shida retorted.

Hisoka shook his head with a sigh, but Shida was able to tell there was a hint of laughter. "Anyway… I was trying to tell you that I did have something planned. I was planning on studying today. To get it out of the way for the weekend," he told his friend, and let out an unmanly yelp as Shida stopped him by pulling on his wrist. Hisoka looked up and noticed that they were standing in front of the arcade.

"Looks like you'll have to cancel your plans!" Shida said excitedly.

The younger male sighed and pulled his hand away. "Sorry, Shida. But I really need to study for next week. Maybe tomarrow, okay?" he asked and left his friend without an answer.

As Hisoka walked, he stuffed his cold hands into his favorite tan button-up coat. He should have worn his scarf but he couldn't quite remember where he put it. Didn't he give it to somebody he had just met in an alleyway? Or was his brain just unfocused for the time being? He sighed because he couldn't think right now, so he just kept walking…

"Ah! Excuse me!" a voice called out to him.

Hisoka turned around to see a man that looked like he was in his 20s. He had black trimmed hair, crimson-brown eyes, and he wore a pair of black pants, black v-neck, and a zipped up black park with tan trimmings around the cuffs and the end of the coat.

"Can I help you…?" the teenager questioned the man. He didn't know why, but he felt a dangerous aura anticipating off of this stranger.

"Actually, it seems that I can help you. You seemed to have dropped this," the man answered, waving Hisoka's black leather wallet around in his hand. The younger male swore he had put his wallet in his coat pocket, but sure enough, when he reached his hand into the right pocket of his coat, it wasn't there. Was this guy a pickpocket or something?

The sixteen year old boy snatched his wallet and sort of glared at the Eskimo-looking man. "Now, now! No need for that look! Since I seemed to have help you, why don't I introduce myself? I am Orihara Izaya." The Eskimo said.

"I'm… Tsukino Hisoka…"

"Well the Hika-chan-" 'What's with people and calling me that?' Hisoka thought, a little ticked off at the nickname, "why don't you and I go on a date? A reward for returning your wallet to you, hm?" Izaya questioned, wrapping an arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"D-Date? But we only just met! A-And…," Hisoka trailed off with a deep blush on his face.

"Yes, we have, haven't we? Hmmmm… But you're just so adorable that date with you would be the perfect reward for someone like me, don't you agree?" And with that, the man in the Eskimo jacket lead him towards Russia Sushi, his arm still rested around the blushing boy's shoulders.

'NO I DO NOT AGREE!' Hisoka wanted to shout, but before he could, somebody else did.

"IIIIIIZZAAAYYYYAAAAAA-KUN!"

The sudden battle cry and sound of metal being ripped out of the ground stopped both Izaya and Hisoka in their tracks. They both looked to the side and saw a tall blonde man in a bartender suit and designer glasses stalking towards them with a bent traffic sign in his left hand.

"Aaaaaaw… Shizu-chan has come to ruin our precious date, Hika-chan," Izaya sighed in disappointment.

'Thank God…,' said male thought, and almost yelped when he noticed the man with the traffic sign getting closer… But stopped himself when he caught sight of he light blue scarf around the blonde's neck. 'My scarf… I gave it… to him…,' he thought, and the man's name suddenly clicked in his brain.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO, FLEA!" Shizuo yelled and threw the bent sign at Izaya the Eskimo, missing him by a few inches.

"Maybe you did, but right now I'm on a date, Shizu-chan," said man told the ex-bartender, now holding Hisoka close to his chest, away from the sign that was now dug into the pavement of the sidewalk. When was it hat this Eskimo had pulled him closer to him so that he didn't get struck by the sign as well?

The man in the bartender suit then looked and noticed Hisoka looking at him as well. He clenched his hands into fists, then suddenly mad a lunge for Izaya. "WHO CARES ABOUT A DAMN DATE?! GET THE HELL OUT OF 'BUKURO!" he roared and Izaya pulled the innocent teen off to the side and left him there as he ran.

"Looks like our date is going to have to wait, Hika-chan! Bye-bye!" the man in the parka called, and waved back at the stunned boy before running towards the underground train station.

Hisoka looked towards Shizuo, who was just standing there, panting shallowly. "Come on! I'm treating you to Russia Sushi!" Shizuo growled, and picked him up onto his shoulder without any difficulty, walking the rest of the way to Russia Sushi.

A sudden question popped up into the teenager's head. 'Why am I being carried like a sack of potatoes?!"

* * *

**(A/N) Finally! I finished the chapter! It took me forever, to be honest, but I did it! Now it's not gonna eat at me the rest of the day. Thank Goodness… Thanks for reading! For my first Fanfic, I'm glad that people enjoy reading it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Durarara!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

How did Shizuo get himself into this sort of predicament? He got pissed off and ended up causing an "episode" when he saw that damn flea, he knew that much. But why did he have to go and claim that he was going to take a kid he only met a couple weeks ago to Russia Sushi? It was strange to him and he thought that the next time he'd blink, he would wake up at home in his bed.

"Heiwajima-san? I think you can put me down now…," the boy he was carrying said.

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts and stopped before setting Hisoka down on his feet. "Sorry…," he muttered apologetically.

"That's okay," the boy replied. He tugged slightly on the ex-bartender's hand to try and get him to follow the younger male. "Come on! You said you were going to treat me to Russia Sushi!" he tried to say cheerfully and began to walk towards the restaurant with a slight smile on his face.

The bodyguard hesitated before finally following boy. Shizuo couldn't help but walk behind him, watching Hisoka as he stopped a couple times to wait for the older male to catch up with him.

As they reached Russia Sushi, Shizuo waved to Simon and held the door open for Hisoka, following him soon after. They sat down at the bar with the spinny chairs as Dennis came out from the back.

"I see you brought a friend, Shizuo-san," Dennis observed and received a smile from Hisoka in greeting.

"Yeah, I did," Shizuo nodded and nudged the kid slightly. "Want anything?" he asked.

"Ah- water is fine! I'm not really hungry anyway," Hisoka replied as Dennis set down a glass of milk in front of Shizuo.

"Seriously? Not even a tiny bit?" the blonde questioned and Hisoka shook his head as again, Dennis set down a glass but consisting of water this that, everything was silent for awhile. "… Heiwajima-san?... Do you mind if I ask you something?" Hisoka finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence."Hm? Sure, go ahead," Shizuo answered before finishing off his glass of milk and asking for another one.

"I was just wondering… How come you were sitting alone in an alley when I met you?" the younger male asked, holding his cup of water with both of his thought back to that day and sighed as he remembered. "My girlfriend dumped me," he answered, his heart starting to ache a bit.

"Oh… I'm sorry…," Hisoka muttered, gripping his cup tighter. "What for? It's not your fault," the bodyguard told him, a little confused.

"I know… But you must've felt so sad…," the boy murmured, tears starting to build up in his eyes and Shizuo immediately started to freak out as soon as he noticed.

"H-Hey! Don't worry about it! It was all in the past and I'm better now! I can prove it to you," Shizuo said in bewilderment. 'Damn it! How do people do this?!' he yelled in his head.

Hisoka just sniffled and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his coat. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to break down like that…," he muttered. Shizuo sighed with relief and ruffled the teenager's hair.

"It's fine. Anyway, what about you?" the bodyguard asked.

"Huh?"

"You like anyone?"

Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. "No. Not really, anyway," he answered, taking a sip from his water. "Hm. Then you got anyone that likes you?" Shizuo asked this time. He watched as Hisoka just shook his head again. "Not anyone I know of," the teen replied.

"Do you have anyone you're interested in?" the younger male asked.

Shizuo glanced at Hisoka and shrugged. "Nah. I guess I just haven't found the right person yet." he said and quickly finished his second glass of milk. "Oh… That's too bad…," Hisoka muttered and that irritating silence came back to make everybody feel awkward. Even Dennis could feel the tension in the air.

"Hisoka…," Shizuo whispered.

"Hm?"

"Sorry, but I was just thinking that your name still sounds like a girl's," the ex-bartender said.

"Come on! That's not funny!" Hisoka complained.

"But your reaction is priceless," Shizuo said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah? Well 'Shizuo' sounds like something you'd name a teddy bear," Hisoka challenged.

"What's so wrong with that?" the blonde questioned, unphased. When he didn't hear a reply, he looked over at the kid and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Hisoka was sitting there, blushing a deep scarlet red from embarrassment that he couldn't think of anything. It made him look almost… _huggable. _AND THAT DAMN AWKWARD SILENCE CAME BACK!

The sudden sound of Shizuo's phone going off almost scared both males half to death. Shizuo took out the orange piece of technology and flipped it open.

'To: Shizuo

From: Tom

Yo, where are you?! You're gonna be late getting back to work!'

the screen showed as Shizuo sighed.

"Hey. I gotta get back to work, Hisoka," the bodyguard told the boy next to him, putting his phone back into his pocket after texting a quick reply back to Tom.

"Ah- So soon?" Hisoka asked.

"What? You don't want me to go?" the blonde teased.

"Well… Not really…," came the reply. Shizuo looked at the teenager with wide eyes. He was surprised. He didn't actually think Hisoka would take him seriously.

"Don't worry. We can do this again sometime, Shizuo reassured him. "Now come on, let's get out of here," he added.

And with that, they left Russia Sushi together, leaving Dennis with the awkward silence and no money…

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry this chapter took me so long! I've been so busy over the weekend that I was never able to finish this one until now. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! TT^TT**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. We all know this by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Yo, Hisoka! Get your ass up! It's one in the afternoon!"

Hisoka groaned and kicked off the covers as he reluctantly got out of bed. Why couldn't he just sleep until he felt like actually waking up? He had studied all night, and the fact that he didn't know why Shizuo had never left his mind, didn't exactly help.

The sixteen year old boy yawned and opened the door to his apartment, only to be greeted by more yelling from Shida. "HEY! I SAID- Oh… Goooood morning, Hika-chan," his best friend said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want, Shida?" Hisoka asked tiredly, leaning against the door with his eyes closed.

"Well, it's Saturday, which means Funday! So why don't you go get dressed and you and I can go to the arcade," Shida suggested, jumping around.

"Sorry, Shida, but I'm just too tired. I didn't go to sleep until four this morning," the younger male yawned.

"Man, you're no fun. Besides, this is the second time you've totally rejected my awesomeness," his best friend muttered.

"Then how about you and I get dinner together?" came the reply from the pink-eyed male.

"Dinner? No way man. I prefer a movie," Shida retorted stubbornly.

"Fine, fine. We'll catch a movie, just go away," Hisoka sighed and shut the door on Shida.

He heard mumbling on the other side of the door before everything was completely silent. Just as Hisoka was going to escape to his bed, a sudden wrap on the door made him stop. He groaned and opened the door again.

"H-Heiwajima-san! Wh- How did you know where I live?" the teen questioned in bewilderment.

Heiwajima Shizuo stood there in Hisoka's doorway, wearing his usual bartender outfit and designer sunglasses. "I walked you home yesterday when we left Russia Sushi. You don't remember?" he replied and entered the boy's comforting apartment when Hisoka moved out of the way.

"Not really… what are you doing here?" Hisoka asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a late lunch with me," Shizuo answered, glancing back at the boy.

"Oh… I-I was going to sleep for a few more hours and then go catch a movie with a friend of mine…," the younger male muttered, felling a little guilty for some reason.

"I see… Sorry to bother you," the ex-bartender said and opened the door to let himself out. But before he could leave, Hisoka grabbed the blonde's hand and looked up at him.

"Th-There's a fair coming tomorrow, we can go to that!" he exclaimed desperately. "Beside… I'd really like to go with you…," he added, a scarlet color dusting his cheeks.

Shizuo looked down at the blushing teenager and smirked a bit. He really did look cute… "Sure, we can do that. I'll drop by tomorrow," Shizuo said and ruffled the boy's hair.

Hisoka watched as his blonde-haired companion left him standing in the doorway of his apartment, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Hisoka waited outside of the theatre, bundled up in his tan coat. 'How long does it take to get here? He kept complaining about me being late, so I actually made it on time for once!' he yelled in his head as he looked for someone familiar in the crowd.

"Hisoka! Over here!" his friend yelled and he spotted him over on his left.

"Finally! Come on, we only have 15 minutes!" the younger male warned, grabbing Shida's hand and running into the warmth of the theatre.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Shida asked, giving Hisoka an uncertain look. Hisoka nodded and looked back at his closest friend.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine, Shida," the younger male tried to reassure him. Shida still wasn't so sure. "Alright… What ever you say pal," said friend muttered. The two boys went their separate ways, Hisoka waving good-bye to the other.

As he walked, the pink-eyed teenager enjoyed the fresh air that was given without Shida around. Not that he didn't like his friend's company! It's just that when Hisoka wasn't with Shida he could actually think for once during the day… Actually, who would be able to think with someone as energetic as Shida around?

Hisoka sighed and rounded a corner, letting out an unmanly shriek as someone grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a dark alleyway. "Where's a cute little think like you going?" a voice asked hoarsely straight into his ear as a few chuckles were made.

Whoever spoke to him reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and so this guy's must be drunk as well. "P-Please, let go. I'm just trying to g-get home," Hisoka pleaded, trying to struggle out from the man's grasp. He yelped as a hand grabbed onto his ass, giving it a squeeze and making him struggle even more to get away.

"Aaaw, but we just wanna have some fuuun," another voice whispered in his ear, the man's capability of talking correctly failing. Two more sets of hands began touching the defenseless boy, one going for his coat and the other going for his pants. The man that had recently opened his jacket now slid his hands up his shirt,, playing with his nipples. The second man reached into his pants, grabbing his member. While the third man who was holding his arm attacked his neck. Maybe he should have walked home with Shida…

Tears started to stream down his face as Hisoka thrashed around, his coat falling off with his effort. "St-Stop! Please, st-stop!" he yelled, only to have his mouth attacked by greedy, bitter lips. 'Someone, help me!' Hisoka thought desperately as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

Suddenly, everything stopped and the assaulted boy slumped down to the ground. No hands touched him and his mouth wasn't being violated anymore. He looked up when he heard drunken screams of terror and shouts of pure rage. Everything looked blurry from the tears in his eyes but Hisoka could just make out three figures being thrown into the top floor window of a building.

He felt his coat being wrapped around his shivering body and being picked up bridal-style into firm, warm arms. Hisoka let out a sniffle as he wiped away his tears and looked up. Blonde hair, bartender suit, designer sunglasses, and a light blue scarf. 'Shizuo…,' he thought with relief.

"Heiwajima-san…," Hisoka murmured but didn't say anything more when he noticed that Shizuo wasn't in a very good mood. In fact, he might as well have "PISSED OFF" written across his face.

* * *

As soon as Shizuo walked into Hisoka's apartment, he closed the door and set Hisoka down on the couch, waking into the boy's room to find a blanket.

"H-Heiwajima-san?" he muttered, peering into the doorway of his room which was joined to the small living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"H-Huh?"

"Why the hell were you walking home by yourself this late at night?!" Shizuo yelled when he came back over to the couch and flung a comforter over the younger male.

"Because I-I went to go see a m-movie…," Hisoka murmured, almost too afraid to tell the blonde why he was walking home so late.

"You went to go see it with a friend, didn't you?! Then why the hell didn't he walk you home?! When I find that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him!" the bodyguard yelled, clenching his fists. "It wasn't his fault! I-I told him that I would be f-fine walking home b-by myself," the younger male stammered helplessly.

"Well that was a stupid decision, wasn't it?! Considering what happened to you!" Shizuo snapped, unable to control the anger spilling out of him.

Hisoka pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his arms as the tears streamed down his face again. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…," he cried, shaking his head in his arms. He didn't know who he was apologizing to. Shida, himself, or Shizuo? When he wasn't given a reply, he thought the bodyguard had just left him, causing him to cry harder.

But he was proven wrong as warm arms embraced him into a hug and pulled him closer to a broad chest. Hisoka heard Shizuo sigh as he awkwardly rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Hey… Don't cry… Okay?" the blonde muttered, tugging the comforter back up the younger male's shoulders and resting his chin on the soft, ash-colored locks.

Hisoka just sniffled and closed his eyes, burying his face in Shizuo's chest, eyes becoming heavy from bawling his eyes out. He listened as the ex-bartender turned on the small TV Hisoka owned before giving into sleep.

* * *

**(A/N) So… tired… But here's the new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it! 'Cause believe me, I kinda had a little trouble making Hisoka go through all that…**

**Hisoka: At least you care!**

**Ayanaki: That's because you're my favorite! **

**Other OCs: That's not fair!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don not own Durarara! characters or show, only this story and a couple OCs. **

**(A/N) SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! School's just been a pain in the crack with all the homework EVERY SINGLE DAY and I've been watching Supernatural and getting ideas to write a Fanfic for that. But I swear not until I'm done with this story! It sucks, but the last thing I want is homework and having to come up for ideas for two different stories at the same time… ANYWAY MY FAVORITE PEOPLE! HERES CHAPTER SIX OF I WOULDN'T CALL IT FATE!**

**Chapter 6**

Shizuo unwillingly opened his eyes as the sun filtered into the bedroom through the window. He groaned and turned onto his side, pulling the body next to him closer to his own. Wait… Since when did he ever sleep with anybody? He quickly reopened his eyes and looked down at his chest.

The bodyguard blushed as he took in the sight before him. Hisoka lay there cuddled up close to Shizuo's body with a peaceful expression etched on his face as he slept. The boy's hair was pointing in any direction it could possibly go, face was flushed, and Shizuo was wondering why the hell he thought this looked so damn irresistible.

Shizuo sighed and let go of Hisoka, getting out of bed warily to not wake up the slumbering younger male. He glanced around for an alarm clock, giving up when he hadn't spot it on the other side of the bed, and looked at his phone for the time. '7:12. I'll go get something from the store before he wakes up,' the blonde decided before tucking in his white dress shirt, shrugging into his vest, and slipping on his shoes. He quickly glanced at Hisoka to make sure he was still sleeping before quietly closing the bedroom door.

He buttoned up his vest before grabbing the light blue scarf sitting on the back of the couch and wrapping it around his neck. Sighing as he closed the apartment door behind him gently, Shizuo reached into his pocket only to pull out an empty cigarette packet. 'Crap… I gotta buy another pack…,' he thought as he walked down the hall toward the stairs.

* * *

The blonde haired man in the bartender suit let out a frustrated sigh as he dumped another burnt egg into the trash. WELL THERE GOES THE LAST EGG OF THAT CARTON! But, hey, at least he was trying his best… Shizuo opened up another carton of eggs from the plastic bag and grabbed an egg, trying not to crush it out of frustration. Just as he gently cracked the shell with his thumb and spilled the egg's contents into the hot pan, the slightly angered man heard the bedroom door open with a soft creak.

Shizuo turned around just in time to see Hisoka walk out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the way a five year old would. The teen let out a small yawn and looked up at Shizuo standing in the kitchen. "Heiwajima-san…?" he muttered tiredly. The ex-bartender mad a "tch"-ing sound when he assumed Hisoka wouldn't be moving from his spot in the living room for a while. He turned his attention back to the egg in the frying pan.

"You know, you can start calling me 'Shizuo' now. It's only fair because I call you 'Hisoka,' and 'Heiwajima-san' just sounds too formal for my liking," the blonde informed Hisoka. Shizuo cursed himself as he noticed he had just burned another egg, turning and dumping it into the trash.

Hisoka chuckled and walked into the kitchen as he observed the older male's actions. "Here, let me do it," he offered, and Shizuo watched as the light-haired raven took the pan from his hand, their fingers lightly brushing against each other before he put the pan on the stove.

He started taking mental notes as he observed his younger companion beat a cracked open egg and poured just a thin layer of the liquid into the pan, sprinkling on some carrots that Shizuo had diced nicely into shreds. Hisoka then rolled the egg before the top was cooked all the way through and lifted it with the spatula before pouring another thin layer into the heated pan. Setting the rolled egg back in the small pan, he sprinkled on some celery that the blonde had also cut and added salt and pepper on top. After rolling the first egg with the other to make it slightly bigger, the ex-bartender stopped Hisoka and poured the rest of the egg liquid into the pan as soon as it was lifted from the hot surface. Setting the two-layered egg on top of the last layer, Shizuo felt his stomach do flips and get a tingly sensation as the younger male flashed him a warm smile with those full, slightly pale lips and those gorgeous light pink orbs of his.

He didn't know why, but the next thing the bodyguard knows, he's leaning straight in for those perfectly irresistible lips with half lidded eyes. "Heiwa- Shizuo-san!" Shizuo imagined it to be a lust-filled moan, but the heat building up in his hand made him realize Hisoka was panicking.

The fake blonde quickly retracted his hand from the flame, leaning back into his straight posture. He felt the younger male guide his hand toward the sink, running cold water over it and saying something about blistering and bandages before running toward his bedroom to the only bathroom in his small apartment. Shizuo hadn't been paying attention though. 'How the hell could I mess up something as simple as a kiss? Wait, not! What am I thinking?! That shouldn't have even happened!' he screamed in his head.

Shizuo was startled for a split second as the water turned off and Hisoka gingerly dried his red hand. "Sorry…," he muttered, staring at the bandages being wrapped around his hand. "For what, Shizuo-san? Accidents happen," his young companion said forgivingly.

'If I hadn't screwed up a kiss by sticking my hand on the stove, you wouldn't be treating to my hand… NO! BAD SHIZUO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! He's a kid and you hardly even know him!' the bodyguard raged. He felt anger start to boil up in his veins. It was towards himself, however, and not the one he had ailed at trying to make a move on.

The blonde felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he took it out with his free hand, seeing that he was getting a call. He flipped it open and pressed the "TALK" button, answering with a,"Yeah?"

"Hey, Shizuo," the voice of his boss and personal friend, Tanaka Tom, responded. "Listen, I know I said that you could have the day off, but there are some rounds I have to make and they're all not the type to pay up willingly. Do you mind coming into work today?"

"No, of course not. I'll be there," Shizuo said, glancing at Hisoka's curious eyes and feeling his heart sink with disappointment, along with guilt and regret. They were supposed to go to that fair today…

"I'm really sorry, Shizuo. I'll make it up to you by giving you a week off on your birthday," Tom promised. 'That's right… Christmas is coming in a few days and then just a few more weeks until my birthday…,' the blonde thought.

"Don't worry about it, Tom-san. I'll see ya later," he muttered and hung up. Shizuo stared at his phone until he finally shoved it into his pocket. "I gotta go to work…" he muttered to the teen that was staring up at him.

"Oh… Okay…," Hisoka muttered. The younger male ran straight to the living room, leaving Shizuo to feel angered toward himself again. He only calmed down when he felt something soft and warm wrap around his neck. He looked down to see the light blue fabric of the scarf Hisoka gave to him the first day they met. He smiled at the memory.

"Don't forget this. And come back when you're done?" he heard the boy plead. He chuckled and ruffled the soft light black locks on Hisoka's head.

"Promise," Shizuo muttered before he left the small apartment, the warmth seeming to leave his body slowly.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! There's chapter 6 and I'm working on chapter 7 right now, I swear! So just give me a little more time and I promise I'll be updating soon!**

**(\ (\**

**(W)**

**O(")(")**


	8. Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own Durarara! now! I'M KIDDING I'M KIDDING! I don't and never will own the show or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Shizuo didn't come back that night, though. Or the other five nights that had followed after. Hisoka had started to worry, but every now and then he would see the blonde from across the street. They would send each other little waves because he was so busy with work and Hisoka busy with homework.

But today was Christmas; there was no school and hardly anybody was working. Maybe he would get to see Shizuo today and they could do something together. Hisoka walked on the slightly busy sidewalk with his hands in his coat pockets, thinking back to this morning.

Shida stopped by to tell him that he was going to be spending Christmas with his family and dropped off the two Black Butler volumes he had gotten for his younger friend. Ayasaki-san had also given him a present which was the Hanejima Yuhei movie he had always wanted to see, along with an envelope from his parents containing a check with enough money to pay five years rent. Where were they getting that sort of cash?!

The chime of a bell from a café he had entered interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked around at the many people sitting at tables and in booths, laughing and eating together. There were also tables outside, but nobody sat at them because it was so cold. The tall main desk with the cash register and bowl of candies was easy to spot out. And this little café was so cool to Hisoka because there was a doorway with just a curtain and a window-like hole in the wall behind the main desk that allowed people to see into the kitchen.

"Hika-chaaaaaaaaan!" he heard a female voice squeal and arms wrap around his neck, giving it a squeeze. He started to gasp and clutch at the arms around his neck. "Y-Yoko…-san!... Can't…breathe!" he got out between gasps. The grip around his throat quickly disappeared.

"Oops! Sorry Hika-chan!" the female voice said as he turned to look at her. She was as tall as Shida and had dark blue hair that reached her lower back. For some reason she liked to dye it that color. Like all female workers, Yoko wore a red and white maid's outfit with green leggings (the male workers had to wear a white button-up shirt, black pants, green vest, and a Santa Clause hat) because it was Christmas.

"Hey, kiddo. I thought I said you didn't have to work today," a deep, older voice said behind Hisoka. The teenager looked at his boss, Kimura Osamu, who wore a red dress shirt, black coat and pants, and a pair of glasses on his face. His dark brown hair was slicked back as well. Osamu was a smoker, and because he didn't allow customers to smoke in the café, so he was always seen with a tooth pick in between his lips.

"Sorry, Kimura-san. I just thought I'd come in since I have nothing better to do," Hisoka said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Bullshit!" a waiter coughed into his hand as he passed by. The teenager glared daggers at the waiter and Osamu laughed. "Alright, alright! Go ahead and go get changed," he chuckled and left to his office.

Hisoka smiled brightly and ran thought the doorway with the curtain, passing the kitchen and down the hall to the room with the lockers for the workers. He groaned as he opened his locker and pulled out the red and white maid outfit with green leggings. Everybody kept saying his body looked more feminine, so he agreed that on special occasions (such as Christmas) he'd wear the maid outfit that the female workers had to wear. He quickly changed into his uniform and pulled back his bangs, pinning them on top of his head with two red bobby pins.

"Hisoka, are you done yet?!" Yoko called and opened the door rather quickly and harshly. The huge blast of wind made the skirt of the maid's outfit fly up, showing the short boxers that were suppose to be hidden. Hisoka shrieked and quickly pulled down the skirt back into place. "Oops! Sorry again, Hika-chan!" the girl said with a huge Cheshire smile forming across half of her face.

"Jeez, Yoko. Could you be any more careless? Give him a break," an older female voice said. Hisoka gave the woman behind Yoko a grateful look. "Just until his boyfriend gets here," the woman added. "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" the teenager protested, feeling his face heat up with a scarlet red blush. "Right, well you don't have girlfriend. Besides, you're too…what's the word?" she muttered, thinking to herself.

"Innocent!" Yoko answered. "What's that suppose to me?!" Hisoka complained. "It means you're too much like a girl to get a girlfriend. You'd only get guys chansing after you." the woman said, Yoko nodding her head wisely in agreement. "Yup, yup. So who's the lucky guy you're in love with!" the younger girl prodded, poking Hisoka in the face to make him tell her his secrets. "No one! And I don't like guys!" he retorted.

"Right, right," Yoko said with a sly smile. "Can I get to working now? This dress is making me itch by just standing here…," Hisoka muttered. "Oh sure, sure! Go ahead!" the woman behind Yoko replied. "Thanks, Morgan-san…," the younger male replied and walked past them, quickly getting out to take orders.

"We're totally gonna find out who he likes still, right?" Yoko asked as they watched him. "… Oh yeah. Definitely…," Morgan said, and the two of them smiled wide, creepy Cheshire grins.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Hisoka, and I'll be taking your order today!" the light-colored raven said in a cheerful voice. It was funny. The man he was told to wait on looked more African American than Asian. He wore a red dress shirt with thin black stripes, black coat and pants, and a pair of glasses. Just add a tooth pick to his mouth and he would be like the teen's boss that owned the café.

The man looked up and smiled warmly. "What can I get you today?" Hisoka asked, smiling back at him. "Water is fine. Oh! And a glass of milk for a friend of mine," he replied. "Of course! I'll be right back." The younger boy turned on his heels and walked back to the kitchen.

"So you chopping it up with that guy?" Morgan asked for the billionth time. "Again, I don't know the guy. And quit asking me that same question, please," Hisoka said before telling another waiter about the drinks. "Oh c'mon Hika-chan! We're only curious 'cause we want to know who to beat up if they ever break your heart!" Yoko retorted. "Thanks, but I think I'll be okay for awhile," Hisoka said, casting a soft smile at the two of them before walking through the curtain to give the man the drinks.

As soon as he stepped through that doorway though, the tall blonde man sitting across from the other (kind of shorter) man caught his attention. His heart rose up into his throat while his stomach performed back flips and summersaults as he quickly ran back into the kitchen with the drinks. He could just tell that his face was as red as a tomato by the way his cheeks felt so hot.

"Back so soon, Hisoka?" Morgan asked, looking at him with curiosity. "Here! Please take these to table 5!" the blushing boy said, quickly handing the older woman the two drinks that he was suppose to take over to Shizuo and his friend's table. "Huh? Alright… I'll be right back…," she muttered confusedly and walked through the doorway with the curtain.

'What is he doing here? Oh man, if he sees me in my uniform what would he say? He might not like me any more if he saw me like this!' Hisoka thought to himself, covering his burning face with his hands. "Hika-chan, what's wrong? You look all red!" Yoko said, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, what's with you freaking out like that? I mean, I get that you saw _the _Heiwajima Shizuo and all, but I've never seen you this scared before…," Morgan's voice said behind him. Well that didn't take long at all… "W-What did he say…?" Hisoka murmured. "What did who say?" Yoko asked very childish-like. "Sh-Shizuo-san…," he answered feebly, willing himself to look up at Morgan.

And as soon as he looked up, he regretted it. Yoko and Morgan stood looking at him with Cheshire grins spreading across their faces. "W-What?!" he stammered. "Oh, nothing important!" Yoko replied. "Yeah, yeah! Nothing important! Any way, Hisoka. You don't need to get all insecure. If Shizuo-san starts judging you because of your uniform, then he was just never the right guy!" Morgan added. And yet again, Yoko chimed in, "Yup! Now take deep breathes and go get 'im tiger!"

Hisoka let out a small shriek as he was pushed through the doorway. He then took a couple deep breathes to try and calm his unnerving stomach somewhat. He walked back over to the table with a warm, cheery smile. "Hello again! Are you two ready to order yet?" Hisoka asked cheerfully, though it was sort of hard knowing that Shizuo was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're back. Your coworker said that you weren't feeling so well. Are you alright now?" the man sitting across from Shizuo asked. " I'm sorry about that. I just got a little light headed, but yes, I'm fine now," he replied with his adorable smile.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand grab his right wrist and he looked at Shizuo who was staring at him intently through his chic glasses. He leaned forward until he felt the blonde man's lips brush against his ear. "If anyone ever looks at you like they have the intention of doing _anything_ to you, tell me and I'll kill the son of a bitch who does," he whispered and Hisoka nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course," he whispered back and pulled away.

"So… Those orders?" the man that seemed forgotten for only a couple minutes piped up.

* * *

Hisoka walked back into the kitchen after getting the orders, his heart still beating fast and stomach doing little flips. "So Heiwajima Shizuo, huh? Good for you Hisoka," Morgan said and Yoko gave him one of her famous, breathtaking hugs.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm so sorry this one took me a while as well! But I've just been so busy with school and everything. My science teacher gave my class an "18" paged packet, also known as "The Packet from Hell" and I still haven't finished it. Good Lord, I hate science so freakin' much! (I edited a few errors a found, so I hope this makes more sense now. And I SWEAR ON MY IMAGINARY GRAVE CHAPTER 8 WILL BE POSTED THIS WEEK!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing new. Still don't own except for my OCs. **

**(A/N) This will be the last chapter I ever post for this story. So why don't I make it as fluffy as I can, ne?**

**Chapter 9**

It was busy for New Year's Eve. People joined in the streets where there was no room on the sidewalks, talking and laughing as if they were telling the most hilarious jokes. But there was a certain blonde walking among the crowds of drunks and people enjoying themselves, a lit cigarette between his lips, chic shades settled on his nose, and a stuffed animal almost half his height tucked under his arm, a bow wrapped around its neck.

People still made room for him, drunk or not, no matter how crowded it was. Good. He needed room to think over the recent conversation he had with Celty earlier.

* * *

[You seem more stressed tan usual lately.]

Shizuo quickly scanned the message on the PDA being held out towards him. He scoffed. "Yeah, well, that damn flea keeps showing up more often now," he muttered, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The Dullahan then typed something else on her PDA and showed it to her blonde friend. [You're right. I wonder why… But I glad that you're back to your old self after Manami decided to break it off between you two.] After reading the message, Shizuo looked at Celty with a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "You really think so?" he murmured and the headless woman nodded.

[It didn't seem to take long either, though you were really in love with her.]

The blonde ex-bartender took a last drag from his cigarette before squishing it into the pavement of the stairs. He then sighed out the smoke from his mouth and leaned his head back to look at the darkened sky. "Guess I knew it wasn't going to last long anyway…," he admitted.

A long pause came after before the sound of typing filled the air along with the other noises the city had to offer. [So are you seeing anybody now?] Celty asked. Shizuo instantly thought of his light pink-eyed companion with his contagious, heart-warming smile. Mentally shaking the image from his head, he just went with the simple shrug of his shoulders.

"No… And right now I can't tell if I like someone or not…," he confessed.

[Really? What are they like?]

"Well… He- **SHE'S**," he quickly corrected himself, his heart pounding in his chest," really nice and all… She gave me her scarf when we met in an alley a week after the break-up. She's a worrier as well. I managed to burn my hand on the stove somehow and she absolutely freaked out about it. And she has the warmest smile I've ever seen on a person. I'm positive that she could make anyone smile when she does." Shizuo couldn't believe it. Just talking about Hisoka made his face heat up and his heart beat faster.

[She sounds sweet. Do you like her?] Celty finally asked after listening to her blonde friend so patiently.

The ex-bartender blinked, letting the Dullahan's question sink in. Did he like Hisoka? Of course he did. But did he like him more than he thought? What if he did? Would Hisoka like him back? Or would he be disgusted? Those questions and so many more danced around in his head, irritating him to no end. Shizuo just shrugged and stared down at his black shoes.

"I don't know… But when I met…her," he paused and then nodded his head," I just thought of her as some stranger feeling pity towards me. Then she started feeling more like a friend. And then, a few days ago, my heart wouldn't stop racing, she always crosses my mind at the most random moments, and I feel so awkward when I talk to her…," he admitted and looked up at Celty.

If she had a head, Shizuo was certain that she would be smiling the way Erika does every time she talks about her "Boy Love".

[You're in love.] …

* * *

'In love, huh?' he thought as he walked up onto the sidewalk and through the sliding glass doors of the convenient store a block away from Hisoka's apartment building. Walking over to the large refrigerators in the back of the store, he couldn't stop thinking about what Celty had said to him.

He grabbed a carton of milk and made his way to the check-out counter to pay. After paying, he quickly left the store and made a shortcut through the alley where Hisoka and him had met. Shizuo glanced around for reasons unknown to him before entering his young companion's apartment building. The place didn't have an elevator, so walking up three flights of stairs after a long day at work was kind of a pain in the ass.

As Shizuo stood at the front door of apartment 4-B, he was about to knock when he hesitated. It was 11:55 at night, five minutes until New Year. He could be gone, celebrating with friends, or even asleep. And if he was home, what would he say about him being at his apartment so late at night. Before he knew it, Shizuo let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

OH CRAP! WHAT DID HE JUST DO?! Freaking out, the blonde looked around frantically and turned to leave when the door opened.

"Shizuo-san? What are you doing here?" Hisoka's voice asked curiously, making him stop and turn back around. What was he suppose to say? That he was there to tell him that he realized that he was in love with him? He could lie…

"Uuh… Here," he finally said and held out the giant stuffed animal with a bow around its neck toward the teen. "I didn't get you a present on Christmas so I got this for you…," he muttered, his cheeks flaring a bright shade of red, heart beating so loud that he was sure that Hisoka was able to hear it.

Hisoka smiled warmly and took the bear from his grip gratefully, setting it on the floor for a brief moment because it was so heavy. "Thank you, it's so cute! I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything, though," he said, looking at the blonde with an apologetic expression.

Shizuo shook his head and smiled shyly. "That's alright. I still have the scarf you gave to me when we met," he said, scratching the back of his head and avoiding the teen's gaze.

"Do you want to come in? I wouldn't mind the company…," Hisoka offered as he moved out of the doorway with his new bear. Shizuo looked at him and nodded his head, not knowing what to say. He walked into the small but cozy apartment, closing the door behind him.

He glanced at the TV on in the living room, seeing the channel where people crowding the streets and sidewalks, waiting impatiently for the ball to drop at any moment now. Only two minutes left now.

"Are you celebrating alone?" Shizuo asked, casting Hisoka a curious glance. "Yes, I suppose I am. I would celebrate with my family but they're away in France. And my friend is celebrating with his family," he explained. The ex-bartender nodded. "It's a good thing I stopped by then. It would be bad if you celebrated by yourself'" he said, taking a seat on the couch.

He shifted as Hisoka took a seat next to him, watching the quick commercial on the TV. Only a minute before the ball dropped now. "Thank you for coming to see me then," he said and Shizuo noticed the slight tint of pink dusting the light-haired raven's cheek. He rested a head on the teen's soft locks, avoiding the look Hisoka casted toward him. "No problem," he muttered.

All of a sudden, the sound of people counting down from 10 filled the room. The two males looked at the TV, watching the ball drop. "…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" the people shouted. The TV then showed people kissing, even the two news reporters that hosted the event. Shizuo looked at Hisoka, watching him laugh from all of the excitement going on outside and on the television set.

Shizuo then caught his chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning his head towards him. He leaned in and let his lips softly press against Hisoka's. The teen gasped and Shizuo slipped his tongue into his mouth. It took a few seconds but Hisoka finally started to respond to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the ex-bartender's neck and letting his tongue play along with Shizuo's.

He pulled away from the kiss, both breathing heavily, and leaned his forehead against the younger male's forehead. "Happy New Year, Hisoka," he whispered, eyes closed and still slightly breathing heavily.

"Happy New Year, Shizuo," Hisoka whispered back, and both indulged in another passionate kiss.

* * *

**(A/N) Well there we go! The last chapter of "I wouldn't call it fate"! Thank you all so much for reading this story that and amateur (me) made. I took so long to finish this story and for once I'm proud in the work I made. Thank you again so much for reading this story until the very end and I hope you all enjoy your Christmas this week!**


End file.
